


Covered in blood and consumed by guilt

by BjornTheLuckyBastard



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, this is one angsty fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BjornTheLuckyBastard/pseuds/BjornTheLuckyBastard
Summary: so what if Rayla actually did kill Marcos? well by accident and then feeling immense guilt after.a little TW here there's gonna be death, blood, and vomit so be warned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Covered in blood and consumed by guilt

**Author's Note:**

> so I did this in like an hour so it's not the best but I like it so we're moving on.  
> again a little TW there is death blood and vomiting in this so be warned.  
> anyways enjoy

The task was simple. Kill the guard before he informs anyone of them. but now that she was pinning him to the ground with her blade against his neck, seeing the fear in his eyes Rayla couldn't bring herself to end an innocent life.

The rain poured down upon them, but she couldn't hear it all Rayla could hear was the ringing in her ears. the stress was starting to stab into her heart, ' it's so simple. all you have to do is kill him' the voice in her head began to scream at her ' you've been trained for this, Kill him!'

Noticing the distraction in his captor Marcos attempted to escape. he freed his arm and grabbed Rayla by the neck.

She reacted involuntarily, her hand moving instinctively to push him down, but forgetting that her blade was in her hand.

In a split second, she gashed his jugular, blood gushed from his wound as he clutched his neck to stop the bleeding, he gasped pathetically for air as he was choking on his own blood.

The blood began to drip from his mouth, Marcos writhed in pain and all Rayla could do was watch in utter shock. Finally, she snapped back into reality, realizing what needed to be done. she pinned him down, purposefully covering his eyes with her hand so the guilt would hurt less, it didn't help much. She quickly slit her blade across his throat, his struggling stopped as he drew his last breath and the blood stopped pouring from his neck, ' that's it. he's dead.' 

The voice in Rayla's head was quiet now, but she'd rather it be screaming at her again because then at least the poor bastard would still be alive.

Rayla began to shake uncontrollably, her blades fell from her hands onto the wet blood-covered soil, she could feel her chest tightening around her heart, and she struggled to breathe. She fell to her knees covering her mouth with her hand, She thought the bile would stay down until she saw the pools of blood below her, on her hands, her face, and on her conscience.

That was the tipping point, Rayla heaved the guilt onto the ground below. then the tears began to drip down her face, soon the teardrops became streams gushing down her face. " RAAH, you fucking failure!" Rayla yelled to herself, " what kind of assassin throws up after a kill!".

Rayla wiped her tear-soaked eyes and the blood smeared on her cheek. one job left now, " the body." he was bigger than her so she couldn't move him far, but she knew she had to move the body out of view, she dragged the corpse into a nearby bush, even more, guilt welled in her chest knowing that she had dishonored both his body and death by leaving it to rot in a bush, " he was only a guard doing his job, he didn't deserve this."

...... 

Rayla returned to the camp shortly after dawn. She should've returned sooner but she needed to be alone. There was dried blood on both her blades and clothes, and there was still some blood smeared on her face. the others congratulated her on her first kill but she didn't feel like she deserved it, she didn't even want it.

"well let us hope his body goes to use as food for the maggots" That was Skor, his comment didn't help the guilt that was still throbbing in her chest.

Runaan put his hand on Rayla's shoulder " you did well, little blade" not even praise from him stopped the horrid guilt.

...... 

later whilst waiting for the night to hit Rayla couldn't sleep, knowing that she'd have to end another life gnawed at her. yes, it was retaliation for the King of Katolis killing Avizandum, but they had to end the life of his son too? he hadn't been involved in the Dragon king's death or the prince's but the binding was done. The King and his son were going to die, and possibly the lives of innocent bystanders who just happened to see too much, just like the guard from last night.

Rayla felt like crying but there was nothing. She felt so empty, she understood fully that the Kind of Katolis killed avizandum unprovoked, but his son and everyone else in the castle was innocent. But orders are orders, they both had to die, along with anyone who would compromise their mission.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah pretty angsty.  
> hope you don't hate it.  
> have a nice day or evening!


End file.
